Upon removing an optical fiber connector assembly from a housing or another component, light may still be transmitted through the receptacle vacated by the removal of connector assembly. Accordingly, covers and shields have been used to deflect any light that may be transmitted through the vacated receptacle. Such covers and shields have generally been relatively complex, costly, or less robust than desired.
Optical fibers are often secured within ferrules that carry and accurately position a group of optical fibers. Ferrules from mating components or connector assemblies may be aligned to interconnect one assembly with another. Such ferrules are often either permanently mounted within a connector assembly or housing or require special tools to facilitate removal of the ferrules from the assembly or housing.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.